Wypadek przy pracy
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Nimfadora Tonks wpakowała się w niezłe tarapaty. Najgorsze jest to, że sama sobie jest winna...


Cholera. Tak, cholera to dobre słowo. Sytuacja nie jest najlepsza, ale mogłoby być gorzej. W końcu ani nie zawaliłam akcji, ani mnie nie zdegradowali, ani nikt nie zginął... Cholera, wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

Wiedziałam, że moja gówniana ambicja kiedyś mnie zgubi. Klasyczny syndrom niedowartościowanej puchonki. Jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby udowodnić, że jestem dobra. Cholerny Moody to doskonale wie i dlatego zagrał mi na tej głupiej, zafajdanej ambicji... Chciałam pokazać mu że jestem równie twarda jak on; że moja płeć, roztargnienie i młody wiek nie przeszkadzają mi być aurorką. Cholera i pokazałaś, szanowna i bezdennie głupia Nimfadoro Tonks. Moody nadal uważa cię za dyletantkę. A w brzuchu masz trzymiesięczne dziecko.

* * *

- Tonks, znowu się spóźniłaś.

- Daj spokój, Moody, tylko pół godziny! Gdzie jest zebranie?

- Tu.

- Przestań, Moody! Gdzie?

- Mówię ci, że tu, młoda.

- Gdzie są wszyscy?

- Zebranie trwało kwadrans.

- To znaczy...

- Tak to znaczy że nie zdążyłas Tonks. Dumbledore rozdał tylko rozkazy.

- Jest coś dla mnie?

- Jest... Konwojujesz transport pergaminu dla ministerstwa.

- Co!? Mam konwojowac pergamin?! Od trzech lat jestem aurorem i nigdy nie dostałam żadnego poważnego zadania! To twoja wina, Moody!

- Nie moja, Tonks. Nie możemy powierzać ważnych spraw żółtodziobom.

- Nie jestem żółtodziobem, Moody i ty doskonale o tym wiesz! Julia Shallower zdała egzamin na aurora półtora roku temu i już samodzielnie wykonuje zadania bojowe! A ja!?

- A ty drzesz się na swojego przełożonego Tonks. Wagon z pergaminem odjeżdża jutro o 12.22 z dworca zachodniego.

* * *

Tak było prawie zawsze. Trafiało mi się nieraz zadanie bojowe ale zawsze w drużynie, zawsze z dowódcą. Nigdy samodzielnie. Chyba że chodziło o jakieś bzdury, jak ten pergamin. Miałam tego dosyć. Sytuacja nie zmieni się i teraz. Cholera, szczególnie teraz. No i po co się w to pakowałas? Po co dałas się podpuscic. Ech, za cholerę nie wiem.

* * *

- No i jak wrażenia po akcji, Tonks?

- Daj mi spokój, Moody. Wiesz że nie wyszło.

- Słyszałem , że Jeffrey zginął krok od ciebie.

- Odwal się z łaski swojej.

- Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz, Tonks.

- Proszę się odwalić, szefie.

- Ech, Tonks z ciebie nic nie będzie. Za wrażliwa jesteś.

- Ma pan dla mnie jakieś rozkazy? Bo jeśli nie to pozwoli pan że się odmelduję.

- W ramach kary będziesz mi mówiła na "pan"? Za wrażliwa jesteś.

- Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

- Mówisz, że nie jesteś żółtodziobem a rozklejasz się jak kolega zginie.

- Taką mam naturę. Mam uczucia, Moody. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych aurorów wyższych stopniem.

- Ho, ho, co za szpila Tonks, jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Uczę się od mistrza.

- Ale nie uczysz się tego czego powinnas. W pracy nie ma uczuć.

- Zabiłam siedmiu śmierciozercow.

- A potrafiłabyś kogoś uwieść?

- Słucham?

- Zabić umie każdy. Ale czy oddałabyś się komuś kogo nie kochasz a nawet nienawidzisz?

- Po co?

- Dla zdobycia informacji na przykład. No, Tonks? Moim zdaniem nie. Skoro roztkliwiasz się nad człowiekiem którego ledwo znałas to w życiu nie wykonasz takiej misji.

- Skąd ta pewność, Moody? Wykonam.

- Daj spokój, Tonks. Nie dasz rady.

- Dam.

- Nie dasz.

- Dam!!!

- Tak? Jak sobie życzysz. Wybiorę w zakonie cel a ty go uwiedziesz. Tylko mam nadzieję że nie jesteś dziewicą, bo jeśli tak to cofam wyzwanie. Nie chcę pakować się w twoje życie, Tonks.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem dziewicą. Mów, kto?!

- Snape.

* * *

Tak, wiem, jestem głupia. Mimo całej idiotyczności tego zakładu, zaczęłam działać. Snape mi się nie podobał. Zresztą nadal nie jest w moim typie. Wolę blondynów. O, na przykład Remus Lupin. On byłby w sam raz. Cholera nawet ten sukinsyn Malfoy. Chociaż on pewnie by mnie zabił albo potorturował. Szczerze mówiąc przy Snape'ie nie było pewności, że mnie to nie czeka, jednak w końcu jest w Zakonie, to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Na przykład do darowania życia dziewczynie z zielonymi włosami, która usiłuje cię poderwać.

* * *

- Cześć, Snape.

- Witaj, Tonks.

- Mam do ciebie sprawę ... Widzisz mam taki problem ... Poważny dość i chciałabym cię prosić o pomoc ... Ja wiem że ty teraz nie masz bardzo czasu, ale wiesz...

- Czy moglabys przejść do konkretów, Tonks? Wprawdzie jestem wszechstronnie utalentowany, ale czytać w myślach nie potrafię.

- Potrzebuje pomocy z veritaserum.

- To prawda, nie mam czasu.

- Ale nawet godzinki?

- Nie, Tonks.

- Kwadransa?

- Nie, Tonks.

- Severusie, to dla mnie bardzo ważne...

- Czy jestem jedynym facetem od eliksirów w Zakonie?

- Nie, ale jesteś najlepszy.

- ... Niech ci będzie, Tonks.

* * *

Tak się zaczęło. Przyszedł do mnie, posiedzielismy nad tym eliksirem, stając na głowie udało mi się go nawet zatrzymać na kolacji (argumentem decydującym była butelka ognistej whisky). Nie wiedziałam czy mu się podobam. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem do dziś. Molly Weasley nazwałaby mnie dziwką albo kimś w tym rodzaju. No cóż, nie dziwię jej się. Tak swoją drogą to nie uważam wcale, że zachowywanie czystości do ślubu jest czymś głupim i staroświeckim. To kwestia indywidualna. Moje podejście do tych spraw jest inne. Ja nie dorastałam w atmosferze spokoju i oczekiwania na księcia z bajki. Nie miałam powodzenia. Nadal nie mam. Było w moim życiu kilku chłopaków, mężczyzn, ale nie byłam bożyszczem płci przeciwnej jak kiedyś Narcyza Malfoy (historie o wyczynach jej adoratórów krążyły jeszcze kilka lat po ukończeniu przez nią szkoły) a teraz ta Chang. Pamiętam pierwsza wojnę, całe moje życie upłynęło najpierw w atmosferze żałoby, a później oczekiwania na powrót Voldemorta. Moja rodzina wierzyła Zakonowi, a Zakon Potterowi. Jestem pokoleniem wojny. Dlatego nie czekam na tego jedynego. Cholera wie, może zginę nim go spotkam? Albo jego zabiją? Albo podczas którejś akcji złapią mnie smierciozercy i moja cnotę ktoś sobie weźmie siłą? Teraz już nie miałby co brać, ale nie istniała w mojej głowie chęć zachowania dziewictwa do ślubu. Jeśli mam być szczera, nie mam szczególnych nadziei na zamążpójście. Snape był wyzwaniem bo to miała być relacja bez głębszych uczuć. Nie miałam go rozkochać, miałam go uwieść. Pierwszy raz oddać się bez miłości.

* * *

- Severus?

- Co?

- Wiesz, tak sobie myślę...

- Już się boję.

- Pomagałes mi przy eliksirach dość często ostatnimi czasy.

- Znowu zwarzylo ci się veritaserum? Mówiłem ci, trzymaj je w zimnie.

- Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi.

- A o co?

- Chce cię zaprosić do teatru.

* * *

Wykonałam zadanie równo miesiąc po tamtej rozmowie z Moodym. Cholera, było lepiej niż myślałam. Nie, to na pewno nie jest miłość. Polubiłam tego drania, to wszystko. Oczywiście żadne z nas nie oczekiwało po tym wyznań i związków. Po prostu zrobiliśmy to na co oboje mieliśmy ochotę. I tyle.

* * *

- Cześć, Moody.

- No jak tam, Tonks? Jak misja "uwodzenie"?

- Chyba przestaniesz mnie nazywać żółtodziobem.

- Zrobiłaś to? Spałas ze Snape'm?!

- Tak.

- O, cholera, Tonks. Nie wierzę.

* * *

Jak się upewnił? Wziął go na wódkę. Po jednej z bardziej krwawych akcji poszli na Nokturn. Pewnie Moody zagrał troskliwego zwierzchnika, bo inaczej Snape nic by mu nie powiedział. Wierzę Moody'emu, że mnie nie wydał. Moody ma głowę mocniejsza niż mury Hogwartu. Moje relacje z Severusem są takie same jak poprzednio. Oboje przeszliśmy nad tym do porządku dziennego. Co ciekawsze, nawet się nie rozeszło. Żadne z nas trojga nikomu o tym nie mówiło.

* * *

- Snape, potrzebuje dwóch fiolek eliksiru pieprzowego.

- Idź do Pomfrey.

- Nie da mi.

- Dlaczego?

- Nienawidzi mnie od kiedy pojawiłam się w Hogwarcie.

- Nie dziwię się.

- Dasz mi te fiolki?

- A za co cię tak nienawidzi?

- W pierwszej klasie wpuściłam sklątki do skrzydła szpitalnego. W drugiej wysadzilam połowę jej pracowni. W trzeciej zaczęłam leczyć kolegów z mojego domu metodami Godfryda z Joneville...

- Przecież to metody czarnomagiczne! Skąd je znałas?

- Ze średniowiecznego podręcznika.

- Skąd go miałaś?

- Załatwiłam sobie z działu ksiąg zakazanych.

- Ile chcesz tych fiolek?

* * *

Tak, wszystko było klawo. Nawet nie przyszło mi idiotce do głowy, że mogę wpaść. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny jest niezawodny. Wpadka zdarza się w przypadku jednym na sto tysięcy. I to tylko dlatego, że eliksir był zwietrzały. Gdy opóźniał mi się okres poszłam do tej cholernej Pomfrey. To była właściwie wizyta między dwiema akcjami, dosłowinie godzina wolnego. Zaczęłam się niepokoić czy nie mam czegoś nie tak z hormonami, bo z jakiego innego powodu nie mam okresu. Myśl o ciąży była zupełnie irracjonalna.

* * *

- No i co tam pani widzi? Hormony?

- Tak, Nimfadoro, hormony.

- Jestem na coś chora? Czy to poważne!?

- Nie jesteś chora... Moje gratulacje, Nimfadoro. Jesteś w ciąży.

* * *

Jesteś w ciąży, no jakby to był powód do gratulacji. Jesteś w ciąży ze szpiegiem zakonu, którego nie kochasz, który ciebie nie kocha, a co więcej oboje cały czas się narażacie. Pięknie, po prostu idealnie. Lepiej się nie mogłas urządzić, idiotko. Trzeba ci było popisywać się przed Moodym, cholera!...

Eliksir prawdopodobnie był zwietrzały. Zajmowałam się wszystkimi miksturami dostępnymi i niedostępnymi na rynku, a nie kontrolowałam najważniejszej dla mnie. Zajść w ciążę z Mistrzem Eliksirów bo używałam przeterminowanego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, co za cholerna ironia!...

Nie wie o tym jeszcze ani Moody, ani Severus. Pomfrey wiąże tajemnica lekarska, a poza tym kogo w Zakonie obchodziłoby moje zdrowie.

Nie wiem, jak im to powiem. Szczególnie Snape'owi. "wiesz, Snape przespałam się z tobą, żeby udowodnić Moody'emu, że nadaję się na aurora i wiesz, wpadliśmy" Co za żenada...

Cholera, zanosi się na to że będę samotną matką. Jeśli urodzę, oczywiście. Cholera wie, co mnie jeszcze czeka. Najazd dementorów?! Nie zdziwiłabym się... To dziecko na pewno jest Snape'a. Nie byłam z nikim ponad dwa miesiące przed. I po też...

Nie wiem jak mam mu to powiedzieć. Czy w ogóle mówić?


End file.
